1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical connector for use in transmitting high frequency signals and more particularly to methods and structures for controlling the impedance in electrical connector to match given impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely applied to the electronic industry. For example, the electrical connector is used for electrical connection and signal transmittance between elements, assemblies or systems of an electronic device.
In today's high-speed electronic devices, it is required to optimize interconnection routes among all the components for improving signal transmitting characteristic. Or else, the performance of the whole system will be weakened or reduced. In an ideal case, signal can be transmitted from one circuit to another circuit via the electrical connectors without loss and delay, and the electrical connectors could hardly affect electrical performance of the system. But actually, it is no possible to manufacture the ideal electrical connectors. Thus it is desired to make an electrical connector having a small effect on signal transmittance to the greatest extent. For instance, characteristic impedance of the electrical connector can be matched by changing structure of the electrical connector for matching with given impedance, thereby minimizing the effect on the circuit interconnection.
On the other hand, most of the electrical connectors usually adopt surface mounted technology (SMT) which is adapted to mounting of high precision. However, it is very important to position conductive contacts of the electrical connector during the SMT process. Once a conductive contact is displaced, the electrical connector is mounted improperly, so that the circuit can't be normally electrically communicated.
Hence, an improved electrical adapter is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.